Jacob de Haan
Jacob de Haan (* 28. März 1959 in Heerenveen, Provinz Friesland, Niederlande) ist ein zeitgenössischer niederländischer Komponist und Musiker. Er veröffentlicht auch Werke unter den Pseudonymen Dizzy Stratford, Ron Sebregts und Tony Jabovsky. Leben und Karriere Als Sohn eines Musikinstrumentenbauers bekam er schon recht früh Klavierunterricht bei Martin Kuipers und Kornettunterricht bei Jan Holtrop in der Musikschule seiner Heimatstadt. Ebenso früh spielte er Flügelhorn (Bugel) in der bekannten Brass-Band Pro Rege aus Heerenveen. Bereits mit 14 Jahren komponierte er drei Quartette für Blechbläser sowie ein Divertimento für Flöte und Piano. Mit 16 Jahren bestellte man ihn zum Organisten einer reformierten Gemeinde in Heerenveen, und er machte Bekanntschaft mit der niederländischen und internationalen Orgelliteratur. Dies wirkt in seine Kompositionen, insbesondere für Bläser, hinein. Er absolvierte das Konservatorium in Leeuwarden, in dem er Schulmusik bei Hiepko H. Boer und Blasorchester-Direktion bei Henk van Loo sowie später das Hauptfach Orgel bei Piet Post und Jan Jongepier studierte. Danach lehrte er an diversen niederländischen Musikschulen. Er lebt in Rotterdam und widmet sich vornehmlich der Komposition und dem Arrangieren. Bei einem Kompositionswettbewerb, der von der Dr.-Dazert-Stiftung in Zusammenarbeit mit dem Internationalen Musikbund und der Euregio via salina ausgeschrieben wurde, errang de Haan 2007 mit seiner Missa Katharina den ersten Platz. Sie wurde am 21. Oktober 2007 in der Basilika Ottobeuren uraufgeführt. Sein Bruder Jan de Haan ist ebenfalls Komponist. Werke Werke für Blasorchester * 1981 East-anglia * 1984 Crazy Music in the Air * 1985 Dreaming * 1985 Introitus zum Weihnachtsfest (Introitus voor Kerst) * 1985 Fox from the North * 1986 Suite Symétrique *# Prélude et Scherzo *# Choral Dorien *# Rondo d'Avignon * 1986 Grounds * 1987 Free World Fantasy * 1987 Song of Liberation * 1988 Carribean Variations on a Tune * 1988 Cat named Bumpers * 1988 Corn Field Rock * 1988 Discoduction * 1988 Pastorale Veränderungen (Pastorale Veranderingen) * 1988 Oregon Fantasy for band * 1989 Queens Park Melody * 1990 La Storia * 1992 Double Dutch (Dizzy Stratford) * 1997 Choral Music * 1997 Ross Roy Ouverture for Band * 1997 Yellow Mountains * 2003 The Saint and the City Partly based on the hymn tune "Laudate Dominum" * 2003 The Blues Factory * 2003 Missa Brevis für Chor und Blasorchester *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Credo *# Sanctus *# Benedictus *# Agnus Dei * 2006 Kraftwerk * 2007 Missa Katharina für Chor und Blasorchester *# Preludium *# Kyrie *# Gloria *# Alleluia *# Interludium *# Credo *# Sanctus *# Benedictus *# Agnus Dei *# Amen *# Postludium * 2007 Cantica de Sancto Benedicti für Chor und Blasorchester * A Salzburg Impression * Ammerland * Bridge between nations for concert band * Concerto d'Amore * Contrasto Grosso * Crazy Music in the Air *# Air *# Crazy music * Dakota - Indian sketches *# the great spirit *# buffalo hunting *# smoking the pipe *# the ghost dance *# pilgrims at wounded knee * Diogenes * Dreaming - based on a German folksong * Everest - Concert March * Festa paesana - Folkloric sketches for band * Friends For Life * German love song - Based on a romantic folk song * Glasnost * Hanseatic Suite * In concert *# March along *# Beetle blues *# House party *# Slow motion *# Czardas *# Farmhouse rock *# Soul ballad *# English waltz *# Sunny samba *# Rythm and blues *# Close finish * Majestic Prelude * On Tour *# Welcome to the world *# Portugal *# Denmark *# Zimbabwe *# United States *# Bosnia-Hercegovina *# Turkey *# Brazil *# Russia *# Poland *# Egypt *# Greece *# England * Ottoman Dances * Pacific Dreams * Pasadena * Pastorale Symphonique * Postcard from Greece * Remembrance Day * Singapore Rhapsody * Song of Praise * Symphonic Variations * The Book of Urizen für Solisten, Sprecher und Blasorchester *# The Vision *# The Creation * The seminar hymn * The spirit of Christmas * The Universal Band Collection *# Western Girl *# Just a Ballad *# Play the Game *# San Diego *# Final Dance * Utopia * Variazioni in Blue * Virginia * Westfort Overture * Who did it? Weblinks * Homepage * http://www.fattore.com/JacobdeHaan.htm ca:Jacob de Haan en:Jacob de Haan (composer) es:Jacob de Haan fr:Jacob de Haan fy:Jacob de Haan it:Jacob de Haan nl:Jacob de Haan (componist) pl:Jacob de Haan Kategorie:Komponist Kategorie:Musiker Kategorie:Dirigent Kategorie:Mann Kategorie:Geboren 1959 Kategorie:Niederländer